


So what's your story?

by MaeHill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeHill/pseuds/MaeHill
Summary: Dean meets a man with a story to tell.





	So what's your story?

"So," Dean said to get the other man's attention. "What's your story?" The man huffed a laugh, a small smile on his lips. "Seriously, entertain me." The man searched his face, though Dean didn't know what, and then started talking.

"It's my brother's fault," the man said with a sigh. "He came on a surprise visit when his girlfriend kicked him out because he did a prank she did not find very funny." 

"What was the prank?" Dean asks before the man continued. 

"He pretended to propose with a candy ring, he's such an idiot! Who does that? I'd kick my partner out too if they pulled that shit, seriously!" The man rubbed his hands over his face. "It's not even the first time he's pulled a stupid prank and gotten kicked out. I can't believe we're related." 

"I'm intrigued as to how this will end with you being here," Dean said, grinning. The man waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm getting to that," he said. "So at first he refuses to tell me why she kicked him out, but he practically carried me to a bar and wanted us to get wasted."

"You don't seem drunk." The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol," he explained. "Are you gonna let me tell you the story or not?" Dean held his hand over in defeat, leaning back, ready to hear the man out. "Anyway, the so called bar turned out to be a strip club. So I'm sitting there next to my stupid ass brother, while he's throwing bills on the strippers left and right. After a while he got tired and decided to get a lap dance from this girl, so he left me alone at the bar."

"Dick move," Dean comments. 

"I know! Anyway, the bartender starts talking to me and he seemed nice, so we ended up talking a while. Until I hear shouting coming from the other side of the bar." He sighed. "I turned to see my brother being pushed out of the club by security, so I go outside to ask him what he'd done this time. Apparently he'd started groping the stripper."

"They're not really that fond of that," Dean said.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience," the man said with a smirk. Dean huffed and folded his arms.

"I was really drunk," he muttered.

"Sure. Anyway, my brother wasn't done partying apparently, so we went to a bar down the street. He managed to look sober long enough to get in. He started searching the bar for someone to take home, while I walked after him to remind him that he was living in my apartment and I didn't want random people there." Dean almost let the words 'too bad' slip out of his mouth, but managed to bite his tongue. This wasn't really the right place or the right time to flirt with the guy. 

"I get that," he said instead.

"Yeah, but Gabriel didn't, he just ignored me. So eventually I decided to just go home. Gabriel can take care of himself anyway, so I didn't feel that bad. I got a taxi, was home ten minutes later and made some food." Dean nodded to show that he was still listening. "I was eating lasagna when I heard sounds coming from my bedroom, and I remembered that I left the window open." 

"Shit," Dean said.

"I grabbed the frying pan from the kitchen and -" Dean started laughing.

"The frying pan? What are you, Rapunzel?" The man snorted. "Sorry, continue." He hid a smile behind his hand.

"I was waiting outside the bedroom door, assuming that the burglar would come out soon. I stood there for quite a while before the door opened and I swung the pan without thinking, hitting my brother in the face." Dean's jaw fell, his mouth wide open.

"You hit your brother in the face with a frying pan? Like, hard?" Castiel nodded.

"Hard enough for him to fall unconscious, so I called the ambulance. They came soon and took him with them, saying that they wanted to keep him over night. I went with them just to see if he woke up, but he didn't. So I stayed there for a while before I decided to go home. That's when I realized that I didn't have my wallet." The man leaned back and hit his head softly against the wall behind him a few times.

"Do you live far away from the hospital?" Dean asked.

"About half an hour," he answered. 

"Wow. That sucks. What did you do?" Dean turned his body more towards the man, really intrigued by the story. He put one foot under the other, bending the knee and leaning on his knees, hands under his chin. 

"I didn't have my cellphone either, so I just started to walk home. About halfway there a police car pulled up next to me. I stopped walking, thinking they needed something or whatever. Instead they walked out and told me to get my hands out of my pockets." Dean lifted both eyebrows in surprise.

"What the fuck," he mumbled.

"I did as I was told and then they started to arrest me, handcuffs and everything, reading me my rights. I asked them why I was being arrested and they said I assault. I was really shocked, but they wouldn't tell me more." Dean tilted his head. "When we got here I asked again and they said that the staff from the hospital had called them." Dean gasped.

"You can't be serious?" Dean said. 

"I am being held here for hitting my brother in my face with a frying pan, since no witnesses can tell them that it was actually an accident." Dean couldn't help it. He started to laugh. Head falling back, clutching his stomach, his body shaking from laughing so hard. "It's not funny!" 

"Come on, it's funny! It's fucking hilarious, man!" Dean wiped tears of joy out of his face. The man was smiling a bit now, looking down at the floor. 

"So I'm just waiting for Gabriel to wake up so he can tell them that I didn't actually assault him for no reason," Castiel said, ending the story of how he ended up in the prison cell with Dean. 

"Shit, that's.. That's amazing. Your brother is probably gonna laugh harder than me." Castiel groaned. 

"I know, I know! I'm throwing him out too, he can live in the dog house." Dean finally finished laughing, his stomach hurting now. "Well, your turn. What are you in for?" 

"Man, my story is so boring compared to yours." The man smiled.

"Come on, tell me." The man looked at him, waiting for him to go on. Dean sighed.

"The cops caught me peeing in an alley," Dean said. The man blinked several times, then laughed a bit. 

"Yeah, that is really boring actually." Dean punched him gently on his arm, pretending to be offended. 

"Whatever, dude." They stared at each other for a while. "I'm Dean." He offered his hand and the man took it with a gentle grip. 

"Castiel," he said. Dean grinned. 

"I'm gonna call you Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr. (We’ve both been arrested and we’re stuck in the same jail cell we won’t be bailed out until morning so you might as well tell me your story.)


End file.
